A conventional spin-on, disposal-type fluid filter includes the filter element positioned within the filter canister and the metal top is connected to the housing by a known welding process or clinching process to create a leak proof seam therebetween. The top plate is threadably fastened to the mounting, such as an engine block, when in use. One problem is that the top plate must be assembled by a clinching or welding process which adds cost.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.